1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle differential including a differential case with an opening, and more particularly to a technique for suppressing gear noise generated from a differential case.
2. Description of Related Art
Among known types of vehicle differentials is one that has a differential case and a ring gear, of which the differential case is configured to rotate around one rotational axis, and has a peripheral wall housing a pair of side gears and pinion gears in mesh therewith, an annular ring gear mount protruding from the peripheral wall toward the outer peripheral side to allow the ring gear to be fixed thereto, and an opening formed so as to penetrate a part of the peripheral wall, and the ring gear is fitted on the outer side of the peripheral wall and has an annular shape centered at the rotational axis. One example is the vehicle differential of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106504 (JP 2011-106504 A). The vehicle differential of JP 2011-106504 A transmits power, input into the annular ring gear fixed to the mount face of the annular ring gear mount, to a pair of left and right drive wheels that are respectively coupled to the pair of side gears, while allowing a rotational difference between the pair of side gears.